Green and Aqua
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Ueki-Mori. Dua orang sahabat dengan hubungan yang unik. Oneshot, RnR please.. For Infantrum Challenge 50 Sentence set 4.


Green and Aqua

~a Law of Ueki fanfic~

Disclaimer: Law of Ueki bukan punya saya, anda pasti sudah tahu.

**Two**

Dua orang bernama Ueki Kosuke dan Mori Ai, yang selalu dirindukan oleh taman kota.

**Run**.

"Kamu jadi semakin cepat ya larinya," kata Mori sambil tersengal-sengal, "Padahal perasaan dulu kamu larinya lambat banget."

Ueki lalu memandangi Mori bingung "Lalu kenapa?"

"Kamu hebat banget ya, mau terus latihan padahal pasti capek," kata Mori.

"Aku suka berlari," kata Ueki, "Jadi aku tak menganggapnya sebagai latihan."

**Aimless**

Seperti layaknya remaja seumurnya, Mori belum memiliki tujuan yang jelas. Dan ia sangat iri, sekaligus pada Ueki yang sudah punya tujuannya sendiri. Yah, setidaknya kini ia punya tujuan untuk memiliki tujuan.

**Inside**

Tak ada satupun orang yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Ueki. Dan mungkin bahkan orangnya sendiri tak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

**Kind**.

Orang yang baik pasti disayang banyak orang. Namun hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Ueki, karena semua orang pasti menyayanginya. Tanpa kecuali. Meski… ya, terkadang orang itu hanya bisa berlapang dada melihat betapa lambatnya otaknya dalam memproses data.

**Boredom**

Sejak kapan orang bosan dengan tingkah laku Ueki? Ia selalu melakukan hal-hal yang jarang dilakukan orang.

**Wish**

"Apa harapanmu?" tanya Mori suatu hari, tepat setelah mereka ke kuil saat tahun baru.

"Yah.. kau tahu. Aku ingin keadilan tetap tegak, dan aku ingin semua orang yang terpenting untukku bahagia," kata Ueki sambil memakan _takoyaki._

Mori sudah menebak jawaban itu dari tadi, jadi ia tidak kaget sama sekali.

**Seasons**

Dalam setiap musim, Mori selalu menemani Ueki. Dan Ueki juga selalu menemani Mori.

**Wound**.

Setiap Ueki terluka, Mori selalu merasa begitu cemas. Bahkan meski ia tahu bahwa Ueki lebih cepat sembuh dari manusia biasa.

**Believe**.

Orang yang paling Mori Ai percaya seutuhnya adalah Ueki. Namun, bahkan pada orang yang paling Mori percaya sekalipun, ia tak sanggup mengungkapkan satu hal yang begitu penting dan mendasar –bahwa ia menyukai Ueki.

**Smile**

Jika Mori harus jujur, senyum Ueki adalah senyum terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Senyum itu begitu jujur dan selalu membawa kehangatan yang dibutuhkan Mori setiap ia merasa sedih.

**Side**

"..err.. Kamu akan selalu disisiku, kan?" tanya Mori suatu hari, tepat saat mereka hendak pulang sekolah.

"Tidak," kata Ueki.

"Kenapa?"

Ueki dengan polosnya menjawab, "Jadi kamu ingin aku selalu menemanimu, bahkan meskipun kamu ke WC?"

Mori sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Ueki.

**Fade**

Segalanya suatu hari akan menghilang. Dan Mori sering bertanya-tanya, apakah ia atau Uekilah yang terlebih dulu menghilang. Dan jika Ueki dulu yang menghilang, maka apakah ia bisa bertahan?

**Palm**.

Telapak tangan Ueki yang tak pernah bersih setiap hari, namun selalu berguna, lebih berguna daripada telapak tangan bersih tanpa noda yang mungkin nyaris tidak digunakan.

**Cross**.

"Aku bantu Nenek menyebrang, ya, " kata Ueki begitu melihat seorang nenek tua yang berada di tepi jalan.

Nenek itu terlihat kebingungan sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Nenek mau nungguin taksi, kok."

Mori hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat adegan itu.

**Regret**

"Apakah kamu pernah menyesal?" tanya Mori suatu hari kepada Ueki.

"Menyesal? Buat apa? Kan meskipun kita menyesal, kita tak bisa mengubah apapun," kata Ueki polos, "Lebih baik kita melakukan sesuatu, kan?"

Mori seharusnya sudah menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulut Ueki, tapi ia tetap saja kaget.

**Boy**

Ueki adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang beranjak dewasa, namun masih berjiwa polos layaknya anak-anak. Dan karena itulah banyak orang yang kebingungan akan segala sikapnya yang polos.

**Sing**

"Suaraku jelek, jadi jangan suruh aku menyanyi!" kata Mori saat ia begitu kesal karena ada tugas menyanyi untuk pelajaran musik.

"Iya. Coba denger deh suaramu sekarang, nyaring," kata Ueki menimpali. Sayangnya ia tak menyadari bahwa mungkin saja kepalanya akan dihiasi sebuah benjolan hasil karya jitakan Mori.

**Heart**

Setiap Mori berada di dekat Ueki, jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat.

.. eh.. tidak juga sih. Kadang bisa 3 kali lebih cepat atau berhenti barang 1 detik.

**Please**

Mori ingin memohon satu hal saja pada Ueki. Bahwa ia ingin memohon pada Ueki bahwa Ueki tak melakukan tindakan-tindakan berbahaya. Tapi, apakah Ueki akan mendengarnya?

**Deep**.

Mori jadi sangat sering menarik nafas dalam-dalam setiap ia bersama Ueki. Kau tahu, siapa orang yang tahan untuk tidak memukulnya?

**Sorry**.

"Maaf," kata Ueki suatu hari, "karena…"

Mori menunggu dengan begitu tidak sabarnya. Ia penasaran apa yang ingin Ueki sampaikan. Kini rasanya gerak mulut Ueki tampak bagaikan _slow motion_ yang mendebarkan.

"Karena kacamatamu tanpa sengaja terbawa olehku dan aku tak sengaja mematahkannya," kata Ueki, agak takut.

Rasanya, pada saat itu Mori ingin langsung menjitaknya saja.

**Small**.

Kau tahu, kecil kemungkinan dalam satu hari Ueki tidak terluka sedikitpun, sehingga semuanya sudah terbiasa melihat Ueki terluka. Meski tentu saja, rasa sakit itu, biar kecil selalu ada setiap mereka melihat Ueki terluka.

_**Face**_.

Ueki tidaklah bermuka luar biasa. Ia tidak seperti orang-orang di layer televisi. Namun setiap hari, Mori tak pernah bosan melihat muka Ueki yang biasa saja itu, karena mukanya selalu memberi semangat.

**Melody**.

Biarlah. Biarlah nada itu terus terdengar. Meski nada mereka sumbang, setiap mereka bersama, nada itu terdengar begitu indah. Nada Ueki Kosuke dan Mori Ai.

FIN. FIN. FIN.

a/n: Gyaaa!! Selesai juga cerita alay nan gaje ini. Awalnya mau jadi birthficnya Mori, tapi gara-gara kesibukan anak kelas 3, jadi molor melulu jadwalnya. Anyway, review?


End file.
